Nephilim
by JaimeyMae
Summary: What happens when a random girl in a bar happens to be Lucifer's daughter? With Heaven and Hell on her trail, what will the boys do?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is an improved version of a story I wrote a long time ago called The Hustler. Hope you like it.**

Prologue

"Brother,"

Lucifer heard the rustle of wings behind him. He stood on the edge of a cloud, looking down on the creation before him. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. Dew glistened on the grass below. Michael stood a few feet behind Lucifer, stiff as a stone. Unfeeling. Uncaring.

"Michael," Lucifer replied. He didn't know how his brother had found him so fast. This was the last place he would have expected them to look for him, watching the ants that his Father loved so much. Then again, if anyone would know he was here, it would be Michael. Of all the creatures in the universe, Michael knew him best. Still, he didn't understand. "How can He ask this of me? He, whose love for humans has placed them above us all. He should understand the gravity of this sacrifice and what it will cost. It is too much to bear."

"I regret your pain. But you must have faith. Our Father has His reasons and it is not our place to question them." Michael's flat tone only fueled Lucifer's anger.

"O, brother, if only I could make you understand." Lucifer gazed down at the newborn in his arms. Doubt filled him. He wanted to carry out his father's order. The Nephilim had taken control of the humans and were rising up against them. As God's right hand, he knew the battle would be costly. It made sense to strike them first. And he had wiped them from his Father's creation. None survived but her now. He looked down at the precious child he held, and couldn't help but question his Father's plan. He could keep her from causing any harm. "I want to obey, brother. I have faithfully obeyed since the beginning of time. I have removed the Nephilim from the earth. They no longer threaten Him, and never will again. His children are safe." Lucifer turned toward Michael with pleading eyes, begging him to understand. "Yet still He asks this of me? "

"Lucifer, she is of the forbidden. She must not be allowed to exist. It is His command."

"But why? She will be no threat to Him. I can keep her from being one. I can make it so she will never know who she even is. Have I not been loyal to him? Still, of all the other angels, he asks me to do this." Lucifer's tone shifted towards defiance. "She is my child. How can he ask me to sacrifice my child for His apes?"

"Brother," Michael warned. "Do not defy Him. Not after the garden."

"Oh please. What Eve did was of her own free will. If I had done anything wrong, I would have been punished."

"Brother, please," If Lucifer had been paying attention, he would have heard the sorrow in Michael's voice. But Lucifer was too far gone to notice.

"All for the love of His creation. His humans. We do nothing but worship their flawed existence. She is a much more advanced being and still He will place His humans over her? Over all of us?""

"Lucifer, if you do not destroy her…"Michael squared his shoulders. "I will have to."

"Oh, brother," Lucifer turned to Michael. His eyes flashed red and he grinned. "You'll have to find her first."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean, are you listening?" Sam Winchester looked up from his computer. His long, dark hair fell forward over furrowed brows. His brother Dean stared over his shoulder at something behind him. "Dean?"

"Uh-huh," Dean murmured, still watching whatever it was that had caught his blue eyes. Sam turned around in his seat and sighed. A girl. Dean was watching a girl over at the pool table. Slowly, she leaned her trim body over the table. Her long, strawberry colored hair fell like a curtain over her far shoulder, outlining a perfect button nose. She brushed her hair from her arm and took her shot. A roar of applause and disbelief rattled through the crowd.

"Dean," Sam sighed again, turning back. He closed his eyes on the now empty seat in front of him and started packing up his things. They were going to need to leave fast, or Dean would be leaving with someone else. Either way, his computer didn't seem all that necessary anymore.

"That was a nice shot," Dean slurred, leaning against the edge of the table with his beer in hand. "Bet I could beat you, though."

"Sorry honey," The girl flipped her hair over her shoulder and collected the cash from the side of the pool table. "You have trouble written all over you, and I'd like to keep my money."

"So you agree I could beat you!"

Slowly, she took in the stranger. Good height, dirty blonde, well built…gorgeous eyes. What the hell, she thought. She didn't usually hustle drunk people, but this guy was asking for it. And wouldn't it be fun to tease him a little bit while she was at it?

"Not a chance, handsome. Rack 'em."

Dean started picking out balls and arranging them in the neat triangle shape. His hands moved fluidly across the table, concentration etched in his face…no, she realized. Fake concentration. Dean glanced up and saw her smile widen. He returned it with a foolish grin, and stepped back.

"How much?" He made a show of taking a big swig of beer. That's when she knew.

"For your drunk ass? I'll only take a hundred. Gotta leave you some money for a cab." She slapped a bill on the side of the table.

"Ladies first," Dean stepped aside.

"No I insist you go first," Dean shook his head and stepped up to the table. It would be so easy to finish this quick, but he wanted to drag it out. He wanted her to feel like she was winning. Mostly though, he wanted to keep watching her bend over in that tiny tank top. Highly aware of her eyes on him, he hit the cue ball.

"Damn," he hissed when nothing pocketed on his break. Gently, she slid in front of him, running her ass across his thighs. Dean watched as she bent over, pushing against him. Chuckles came from the people who had gathered to watch. She took her shot and the ball bounced off the wall. Dean bit his lip as she stood up, slowly, and glanced over her shoulder. She was teasing him on purpose. And he had to admit that he liked it.

He took another drink of his beer and took another shot, barely landing a solid. He smiled up at her again and threw his next shot. She was cocky. And he could draw this out and still win. She came to stand across from him and bent over the table. Dean suddenly had a fantastic view of her firm breasts, with the tiny gold pendent hanging between them. Damn this girl was hot. It was a shame that she would probably hate him after this game. He'd love to find out just how firm those breasts were. She took a shot and again, it glanced off the wall. He almost gave up on the hustle when the tiny frown played on her full, extremely kissable lips. But really, he couldn't give up. He was a professional.

Dean swaggered to her side of the table. The strawberry scent of her hair was intoxicating. Dean leaned forward and took his next two shots. The first was a clean drop into the pocket. He shifted slightly, brushing her hip with his, and took the second. He watched the ball drop into the pocket…and scratched. His eyebrows came together and he pursed his lips. He hadn't meant to do that. He watched as she retrieved the cue ball, blew him a kiss, and cleared the table.

Dean's jaw dropped. He vaguely registered Sam staring in disbelief. No way, he thought. Since John had taught him how to play, Dean had never been beaten. Not once. The girl walked towards him, grabbing the cash along the way. She leaned in close, her strawberry hair tickling his face.

"Don't try to hustle a hustler," she whispered, tucking the money into her back pocket.

"Have a drink with me," he whispered back. She stood back and grinned. Something inside her stirred when she realized he was serious. A voice in the back of her mind told her this was a bad idea. There was something about him that she didn't want to have any part of. Usually, she trusted her instincts when it came to strangers, but she felt a pull to this man just as strong as the push to stay away. His eyes met hers and she sighed.

"You're buying." She said.

"You took all my money, sweetheart," Dean grinned.

"I don't believe you," she said, turning towards the bar. Glancing up, she saw that everyone was still…too still.

"Dean, we need to talk," A gruff voice sounded from behind her. Slowly she turned. Dean had his back to her, running a hand through his hair. All she could see of the man he talked to was a tan trench coat peeking out from the sides.

"Look, Cas. This isn't a good time. I'm kinda in the middle of…." Dean's voice trailed off. The man..Cas..stepped around Dean and headed straight towards her. Dean turned as he passed.

" How are you awake? Who are you? What's your name?" He asked forcefully.

"Hayden," she whispered.

"You're not supposed to be here." Cas touched her forehead and Hayden slumped into his arms.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean took a step towards them and the world shifted. He stood in his motel room, his brother next to him. Cas gently laid Hayden on the bed, then pulled her shirt up to show her ribs. Dean lunged, catching the angel's arm.

"Look," the angel stated.

"It's a tattoo, Cas," Dean said. "Lot's of people have them."

"No it's not," Sam whispered shakily. Dean let go and took a small step back, looking over at his brother. "Cas, is that…?"

"As I said. We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

"So wait, this girl is a what?" Dean sat at the table, staring disbelievingly at his brother.

"Nephilim." Sam sat on the second bed, his head in his hands.

"She is of the Forbidden," Cas said.

"This chick?" Dean raised his eyes to look at Hayden as she slept. "I mean, is she dangerous?" Sam ran his hands through his hair and snorted.

"I've seen the symbol before," Sam sighed and lifted his head only to drop his eyes back to the floor. "Only once. You won't find it in any books. No human would recognize it. She's the only living thing that bears that mark."

"She's not a thing Sam," Dean's tone grew dangerous. It surprised him. A few hours ago, this woman didn't even exist to him. And now he felt the strangest urge to protect her at all costs. Why? "And where the hell did you see this symbol that no human knows about?"

"In Hell," Sam ran his hand over his face and glanced up at his brother.

"Okay, now I'm lost." Dean threw his hands up, exasperated.

"She's not just any Nephilim. She's His." Cas stated.

"His?" Dean asked, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomache.

"Lucifer's." Cas replied. "Lucifer's only Nephilim."

The room was silent as Dean digested that information. This gorgeous woman was Lucifer's kid? It didn't make any sense. She was maybe 28 at the most. Lucifer would have been safely tucked away inside the cage when she was born.

"But how?," he finally responded. " Does she age really slow?"

"In lore on earth, Nephilim were born of angel men and human women. The offspring were giants. In the bible, they dominated the world before the flood. Some even believe they were the reason for the flood. They were supposedly filled with an evil from the sin of their creation." Sam replied.

"It amazes me how much you humans have gotten wrong." Cas sighed. "Nephilim were not giants in the physical sense, but they were born with the knowledge of the universe and therefore became the leaders of the race. They turned against Heaven and God sent Lucifer to destroy the nephilim and allow His true creations to take back the earth. They aged normally, as all humans did."

"That doesn't make sense Cas. She's only like, what, 25? 30? Lucifer would have been in the cage when she was born. And besides, I thought Lucifer was thrown into the cage when he tempted Eve. How would he have been around for the flood?"

"Lucifer's unforgiveable crime against God was not his participation in the fall of Eden. Again your bible is wrong. Lucifer's biggest crime was her. He fathered a Nephilim. Then when God decreed that all the Nephilim should be destroyed, Lucifer disobeyed and hid her instead. Her soul has been reincarnated through the ages."

"Reincarnation. Great." Dean sat at the small table, watching the angel. "So what do we do?"

"That is what I was coming to talk to you about." Castiel looked from one brother to the other. "Hell wants her. We can't let them get her. The Nephilim must be destroyed."


	4. Chapter 4

Hayden rolled to the side and felt the sheets around her. _Thank God,_ she thought. _It was just a dream._ She stretched and opened her eyes. A second later, she threw herself out of the bed. This wasn't her room. Those bags weren't hers. Did she go home with someone last night and not remember? She tried to think. There was the hustler at the pool table. He asked her to have a drink, and then nothing. Oh god, she'd been roufied! She knew she shouldn't have had a drink with him! Why hadn't she listened to her gut? Frantically, she searched for her purse.

"Good, you're awake." Dean said, stepping out of the bathroom. Hayden lunged, throwing him off guard. He blocked her punches, but was blind-sided by a kick that knocked him off balance. Silently he admired her fighting. She wasn't too bad. If a normal person had attacked her, he'd probably be on the ground by now. Of course, Dean wasn't a normal person. He caught her wrists and pinned her against the wall. "Easy!"

"Screw you!" she screamed, struggling against him. He pushed all his weight against her and after a few more struggles, she stopped. "What do you want?" She spat.

"I want you to stop trying to kill me," he practically shouted at her. They stared at each other, breathing hard. "My name is Dean. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Bullshit. Why else would you bring me to a crappy motel in the middle of nowhere?"

"I didn't. Cas did."

"Oh that makes it so much better." She stared up at him, ready to spit fire. Obscenities raced to the tip of her tongue, but when his eyes met hers, she stopped. Everything stopped. She heard a ringing in her ears and felt a pull stronger than anything she'd ever encountered before. Dean's breath caught in his throat and his grip on her wrists loosened. He found that he couldn't look away from those eyes. From her. And then the heat started to travel through him and he took a step back.

"We're not rapists or murderers. I swear." He breathed, finally able to think straight. His body fought to close the distance between them. He watched her mind work for a few seconds and then she let out a small breath.

"I'm Hayden," she said, slumping against the wall. "If you didn't bring me here to hurt me, then why?" Every inch of her thrummed with a nervous energy she didn't understand. It wasn't just that he was gorgeous or that he had been pushed up against her so deliciously. There was something else. A feeling of complete trust towards this stranger. Almost as if she had finally found home.

"Well," Dean swallowed nervously. God what was wrong with him? "How about we just talk."

"Okay," slowly she sat on the edge of the bed. "About what?"

"Where are you from?"

"All over." She smiled. "I don't really like to stay in one place for long. You?"

"Kansas," She laughed. "What?"

"You just don't really strike me as the farm boy type." Dean sat on the other bed across from her, their knees almost touching. Her smile lit up her face and Dean couldn't help but smile back.

"I said I was from Kansas. I didn't say I was a farm boy. What do you do when you aren't hustling people in bars?"

"Yoga." It was Dean's turn to laugh. "Seriously, I'm not that interesting."

"Do you have any tattoos?"

"One. You?"

"Nope. Can I see it?" Dean watch her eyes flicker and felt sorry for asking. "You don't have to…"

"It's okay." Slowly she pulled her shirt up to expose her ribs. Dean's mouth went dry. His eyes burned a trail following her fingers until they stopped. He groaned inwardly, wishing she would keep going. "I've had it since before I can remember. My parents must have been real assholes to tattoo a kid."

"What does it mean?" Dean reached out to run his hand along it, almost automatically. There was a charge when he touched her skin, or the mark. He couldn't tell which. All he knew was that at this moment he would do anything for her. Her eyes met his and she kissed him. It was light, hesitant. Then she was running to the bathroom, slamming the door.

"Oh no," Dean sighed. "This is bad."


End file.
